Don't Call Me Princess
by hungrylion
Summary: Adventure High, the school was called. "Adventure." Marceline snorted, amused "We'll see about that." Eventual ცuცცլᎥՈꂅ
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The campus was painted in bright colours, lush grass surrounding it. Her grey eyes surveyed the school, resting at a plain sign placed next to the main entrance with the words "Adventure High School, where everyday is an adventure waiting to happen" printed on it. She snorted, wrinkling her pale nose, an adventure everyday huh? Well that's unlikely. Her first impressions of the school were the same as any school, dull and stressful, she could feel her blood pressure rising, just being outside the school. Well, at least it was better than that private school her dad had tried to send her too, with all those snobby and snooty girls she thought. Man, wasn't her dad mad when she got kicked out on her first day, he was a bloody idiot to think she would last longer in there. She shook her head, it wasn't good to think of such matters on her fist day of school, reluctant to go or not. Swiftly, she dug her hands into the pockets of her black skinny jeans and slung her leather rucksack over a single shoulder, before trudging into the school.

Marceline POV

"Miss Marceline Abadeer?" The beady-eyed administrator called out.

"That's me," I sighed, unzipping my favourite red and black letterman hoodie (that had an MA printed on my breast) revealing a white tank top; it was warm inside the building.

"Righto, here's your schedule, locker number and your student pass. In your homeroom class you will be assigned a guide who will help you around the first few weeks of school," the greying woman conveyed cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that necessary," I said exasperatedly, "I can find my own way around the school."

The administrator knitted her eyebrows together in a frown, "Every student at this school has had a buddy and you will be no different. You should be getting on your way, homeroom starts in 5."

I shrugged, showing little care.

"You're very unlike your father you know, he attended this school for a year or two when he was younger."

I froze for a second before placing the stoic mask on my face once again. That was the comment I was waiting for. I heard it at least thrice a day, reminded that I was total unlike the famous owner of the law firm Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer. My father-the man I loved and hated. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment in my stomach that I was not living up to my father's reputation, but I needed to make it clear to everyone that I am not my father and never will be.

So I smirked, and bobbed my head, sauntering out of the tidy room, leaving the administrator in shock at my lack of reaction.

Aware I was two minutes late, I shuffled to my first class, checking my black sneakers (similar to converse) for any grime-my shoes were my pride and joy, along with my hoodie-before swinging open the classroom door. A short, balding teacher beamed at me as I stepped into the classroom

"You must be Ms Abadeer," he said approvingly "I've done business with your father's firm in the past." Holding in an eye-roll and a sigh (honestly, who didn't know my father? No matter what I do people will always compare him to me) I nodded sullenly. The teacher's smile faltered causing me to snicker, but he continued to speak.

"I'm Mr Ned and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next year. Ms Abadeer, your guide is at a student council meeting currently, so for now just sit next to Finn over there." That's strange, I thought, a student council meeting on the first day? Whilst I was pondering, a lean blonde boy waved at me, and I blocked out Mr Ned's droning to study Finn. A cheeky smirk was plastered on his face and his sky-blue eyes were twinkling. He gave an aura of innocence and happiness, akin to a young child. In addition, Finn was wearing a ridiculous hat that resembled a skinned polar bear's head. I slumped into the plastic chair slinging my leather backpack over the back of it, sitting with an aggressively poor posture

"Hi, I'm Finn," The blonde whispered

I stared at his outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Marceline." I offered grumpily.

He smiled, "Where'd you move from? I've been here since elementary."

"Britain. I've been here for two years." Seeing an upset expression upon his face, I elaborated sourly, "Dad wanted to expand his firm, it already had a few branches over here but they weren't doing as well as he had hoped so he came over to see what he could do to improve them. He seemed to like it here after a few months so yeah…" Finn nodded, processing what I had said

"Were you moved up? You don't look like a junior." I blurted out, surprised at myself, usually I didn't speak to anyone.

"Nah I'm a sophomore, homeroom classes are mixed between juniors and sophomores. Seniors and freshmen get grouped together, the senior kind of buddy the freshmen?"

I opened my mouth in shock, "They do that? Bloody hell, don't the seniors bully the freshmen?"

"Nope, surprisingly it works the seniors really make the freshman feel integrated into the high school. "Hey, since you don't know anyone here, do you want to join my friends at lunch, we will usually hang in the canteen near the vendors? Just once and if you don't like it I'll back off okay?"

I paused, "I'll think about it" I said grudgingly, there was something about this guy, his happiness and friendliness was contagious."

Our conversation ended at the same times Mr Ned's lecture on proper school uniform, so everyone rose from their chairs and moved onto their next class. I ran my hand through my long, midnight black hair. I didn't know what to think of Finn, no one had acted so friendly towards me before. Usually, either people were only friends with me for my status and money that came with being Hunson Abadeer's daughter but Finn genuinely didn't seem to care, maybe I would go see his lame friends. They can't be that bad, I concluded.

**Hi Guys, so that is the first chapter of my first story. Right now I'm on holiday so I'll post frequently (an entry every 1-2 days) but when I get back to school the entries will be once a week or less if I'm inspired.**

**Please Review and give constructive advice, as I know it's much needed. If there is any errors, like the timeline or incorrect use of names etc. don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2nd Chapter: Lunch**_

**Third Person**

Marceline walked out of her math's classroom, muttering under her breath, the heels of her shoes scuffing the squeaky floor of the corridors. Math was torture; there was nothing she hated more than numbers. Marceline absolutely despised math. Composing herself, she glanced at her map and made her way to the canteen, where a savoury aroma of food was emitting. After she grabbed a sandwich and some mineral water, she strode over the vending machines where Finn said he would be.

"Oi Marceline! Finn waved at her frantically with a wide smile plastered on his face. "You came." He said happily.

"Yeah yeah, just to make you shut up." She replied dryly, looking around the table. There were five people sitting around it, all of them looked casual as if they were a tight knit group, reclining in their chairs.

"Marceline, this is Jake, my older brother, he's a senior." Finn pointed at a tall, muscular guy with chocolate curly hair and amber-gold eyes. His eyes narrowed, distrusting, and wary of the stranger in his group of close friends. Whilst Jake had the build of a wrestler or boxer, Finn looked more like a swimmer lean but still muscular. The two boys looked totally unlike each other, how could they be brothers? Seeing her confused expression he hastily said "Oh we're adopted brothers, Jake's parents adopted me as a baby but we are as close as any blood brothers."

"Yeah," Jake said gruffly fist-bumping Finn. Jake had his arm around a joyful Asian girl, with very colourful schoolbag. "That's his gf, Laura Rania but we all just call her Lady Rain, and she doesn't speak much English though, only Korean. She's a senior too" Lady Rain smiled and nodded her head.

Next Finn gestured to a strawberry blonde girl whom was pouring over a thick novel. Her eyes were a blue colour of the sea, crystal clear and shimmering, staring into them, you could almost hear the waves crashing against the shore. Marceline felt a strange feeling rising in her gut and she knew almost instantly that it wasn't good. She caught herself staring and quickly turned herself to something else. She looked at Finn and noticed she wasn't the only one noticing the girl's beauty; his cheeks were flushed as he pointed her out. Suddenly Marceline felt severely annoyed at Finn and was barely listening when he uttered her name. "That's Bonnibel," he revealed, looking at her softly "Gem of the school, president of the student council and star of the swim team." Finn realised what he had just said and turned a red hue, stuttering in embarrassment. Marceline glared at him.

"Oh you," Bonnibel said fondly, to Finn, looking up from her book "Sorry, I wasn't in homeroom to introduce myself, and emergency came up with the council." She turned to Marceline, outstretching a petite hand. Marceline took it, she had a strong grip.

"That's ok," Marceline replied, "But why would you introduce yourself?" she questioned, as Bonnibel put her book away in order to answer Marceline's question.

"I'm your guide for the next few weeks until you're settled in," she said sweetly. Her smile was so radiant and pearly white that Marceline had to squint her eyes to look at her.

**Marceline POV**

Bonnibel was going to be my guide? This was honestly either a curse or a blessing, I wasn't sure about the strange feeling I felt in my stomach and the way I felt angry whenever Finn made his advances. I had never felt like this before.

Next, Finn pointed to a splitting image of Bonnibel except older, beefier and a male, they looked like twins. I suppose I can't talk much though because people say my brother and I do too.

"This is Gilroy, Bonnibel's older brother, quarterback to the school football team," Finn announced

Gilroy muttered a quick hello before going back to the vast, textbook about trigonometry, studying it furiously.

"He's also a nerd." Finn lamented laughing with Bonnibel, Jake and Lady. I even allowed myself a chuckle.

"Oi" Gilroy half-muttered

"This is Louisa Stacy Penelope but we all just call her LSP." Finn introduced the last person on the table to me. She was examining me closely, and seemed to be evaluating me. She had a purple bag, purple clothes and purple hair; everything she owned was over the top. Even her make-up was applied in excessive amounts; it was a wonder she didn't get told to wipe it off.

"Hey there gurl" she started in a typical valley girl accent, "met any guys you find hot yet?"

"Actually no," I glared, I didn't like people sticking their noses into my business, especially gossips, and from what I had seen already, and LSP was a gossip. I had had enough of all the gossips in the previous private schools I'd been to anyway. LSP muttered something under her breath about me being a spoilsport and then whipped out her smartphone rapidly typing on it.

"So any of you tosser's good at basketball?" I inquired with a mischievous grin, "It's not that big in the UK but I've heard it's a huge sport here."

"You're brit-" a boisterous Finn cut off Bonnibel's question.

"Jake and I am boss at it!" Finn said excitedly. "Why, are YOU any good?" Finn chuckled like he didn't believe it.

"You bet, amazing actually" I said, probably sounding arrogant but it was true, I had been playing almost since I learnt to walk "better than you will ever be," I added, not liking the tone in his voice. Jake guffawed and Bonnibel and Lady giggled into their lunches.

"Whoa I never said you couldn't play, its just girls around these parts are usually not that good at basketball. I'm pretty good though. Best in the school, team cap and all that." Finn smirked.

"Humph, we will see about that." I blew my long hair out of my face.

"What class do you have next?" Bonnibel asked.

"Oh let me check," I grabbed my leather bag rummaging through it, "I have science, but I was thinking of going home." I couldn't be bothered to come up with an excuse; I just wanted to go home.

"Nice, I have science too," She exclaimed, barley processing what I had just said.

"WHAT? You can't just skip school like that! It's the first day!" Bonnibel's eyes bulged when she realised what I had just said; she looked as though she was going to have a heart attack.

"Whoa calm down there princess, its just school." I leaned back into my chair taking a bite out of my uneaten sandwich. Bonnibel was fun to rile up, she was so adorable, and honestly in my previous schools I usually didn't care all that much for attendance, as long as I scraped a passing grade in my test my father wouldn't bug me. Off course he was disappointed, but I've been doing it for so many years now he just thinks I'm stupid.

"Don't call me princess." She clenched her fists slightly, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll think about it, princess." I said, grinning

"And for the record it is not JUST school, you can't just skip it!" She squealed

"Why not?" I snorted in amusement

"You just can't." Bonnibel said, her voice rising higher as the colour of her cheeks darkened in annoyance

"If you're trying to convince me you're not doing a very good job." I sang

Bonnibel took a deep breath and paused for a few seconds, trying to think of persuasive idea to make me stay at school.

Suddenly her face lit up.

"You need to receive an education. In a time where knowledge is the most valuable commodity a person has to offer, all the best jobs will go to the best educated, they, therefore will have the best future and life. Also you should at least get to meet all your teachers." She finished proudly.

I snickered. "What, did you get that out of a textbook or something? Looks being a nerd runs in the family." Seeing her pout I added "but alright I guess I'll stay. Just to see my teachers." She looked as if she had just been dealing with an incredibly difficult toddler for a couple of hours.

"We are definitely going to have our hands full this year." Bonnibel huffed to her brother, whom just let out a soft chuckle.

After another 20 miutes of the friends and Marceline chatting, the first bell rang, everyone rose from the table and headed off in opposite directions Finn had Geometry, which he was grumbling about majority of lunch (Bonnibel chastised him), LSP had art, Gilroy had advanced mathematics and Jake and Lady Rain had English

Bonnibel and I started out small talk as we walked through the emptying hallways.

"So, Marceline, where did you live before you came here?" Bonnibel inquired, a curious glint in her eyes

"Well, as I lived in the United Kingdom, in England, for 15 years before I came here" I answered, the first time I had fully answered a question in the day without being prodded. Bonnibel nodded.

"Ahh, so you've lived in the US for 2 years. What school did you go to? Sorry if I'm being nosy Marceline, it's just really interesting, we don't get any visitors here, and I practically know everyone in the town." She said apologetically

"Haha, it's alright. I went to the Badminton School, I dunno if you heard of it, its in Bristol."

"No way, that school is so famous!" Bonnibel's face was a picture of shock and disbelief.

"I got kicked out after one day." I said bluntly, laughing at Bonnibel's awestruck expression.

"You WHAT?"

"The girls there were so arrogant and stuck-up, each one of them thought they were princesses. The popularity there was based on money, Bonnibel. Money. That isn't even something you can earn at that young, you just inherit it," I burst out passionately, " Plus all the teachers hated me and the lessons were boring. It just wasn't _me_ you know? My stupid father put me in there hoping it would teach me to be all proper and clever just like him. So I can take over the family business, which I do NOT want to do, his lawyer firm is pure evil. So I got myself expelled." I must have looked very upset while recounting my experience because Bonnibel pitied.

"I understand Marceline." She offered gently, putting a hand on my arm. "One thing though, didn't you say you had an older brother, earlier?"

"Yeah. He's 19." I confirmed. Bonnibel's face scrunched up in confusion.

"So why doesn't he take over the business."

"Oh, he and my father have a troubled relationship, always fighting, and a year ago when Marshall was choosing his university he chose to go to an arts school near here rather than a law school my father had chosen for him, and that really drove my dad mad because unlike me, my brother tries to do well at school, generally getting good grades. So my dad had high hopes for him. Dad really doesn't fancy the arts, he thinks art schools aren't a proper education. Its actually quite ironic because my brother and I both have a talent for music. I guess after that he passed all his expectations and pressure onto me. My father and I fight lots too but nothing compared to the arguments he has with my brother." I said, twisting the bangles on my wrist.

"That's terrible."

"Guess it is Bonnie. Hey, that has a nice ring to it. I'm calling you Bonnie from now on."

Bonnibel flushed pink, "Okay, I like Bonnie too."

_Second Chapter Guys! Again-please review. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Science &amp; Marshall **_

**Marceline POV**

During the science lesson, Bonnie offered to be my lab partner, as 'I didn't know anyone' and also because apparently I was very interesting. She had got it wrong though, during the day I had plenty of opportunity to make acquaintances or even friends as people approached me to ask me who I was, (_Marceline Abadeer, now get out of my face) _where I was from (_none of your bleeding business) _and where I lived (_stalker much?_). A few glares and one-word answers got them to stop bothering me though. I guess they weren't used to newcomers, like Bonnie said, because small town and school compared to the previous cities I had lived in.

While Bonnibel was diligently taking down notes in her eloquent handwriting, I was doodling on my page, about to die of boredom. The teacher was droning on about orbital and projectile motion. Bonnibel glanced at me, the first time she had looked up from her page in 10 minutes, not that I was counting.

"Could you please pay attention?" She hissed quietly

"I can't be bothered." I drawled out lazily

"Marceline!" She exclaimed

"What?" I said, it came out little louder than I imagined it would

"Ms Abadeer, if you are so bored with the lesson you have resorted to disruptive talking I would suggest making your way out of the classroom." The young-looking teacher thundered. In any other class I would have left, but Bonnibel wouldn't have been happy, and something about her intrigued me. I didn't want to disappoint her or make her look bad, as I was her buddy after all. The rest of the lesson the teacher constantly picked on me, asking me questions that I had no clue the answers were. If the teacher's hawk-like gaze wasn't fixed on me whilst interrogating me, Bonnibel would discreetly whisper the answers into my ear. By the time the lesson had finished it was 3:30pm, the end of the school day. I said farewell to Bonnibel before people started to flock to her as per usual (she was undeniably popular), and she had said to meet with her friends again the next morning, to which I responded I would, and before I could chastise myself for being a softie I jumped on my sleek motorcycle and sped home.

**Third person**

Marceline and her brother's house was on the outskirts of the town so Marceline had to ride in the countryside most of the way home, it helped ease her mind and calm her. Their house was next to a thick forest and there were no neighbours nearby. It would be great for holding parties, Marceline thought to her, smiling. After 20 minutes Marceline arrived at her house elated to be back home finally. Her day at school today had been interesting and even slightly enjoyable, for a change but it was nonetheless mentally and emotionally exhausting. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the thick wooded door, stepping over an unwelcoming welcome doormat with the words "fuck off" stamped on it. Yeah, it was plain to see that she and Marshall had decorated the flat, Marceline thought, grinning. They had bought the mat only recently and when her dad came over he was going to flip. She parked her chic motorbike- that was midnight black and decorated in orange-red flames-and made her way to the door.

"Oi Marshall you home?" She called out, there was no answer but she could here loud voices and gunning noises that inevitably came from Marshall's PS4. Boys and their toys, Marceline thought rolling her eyes. Honestly, she couldn't talk though because she was obsessed with her Xbox and Nintendo 3DS.

She strolled into their game lounge/den; Marshall was strewn on top of Marceline's favourite red couch. His black hair-styled in a bed-head hair-do- was poking his misty grey eyes and he was clad in his accustomed red and black-checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath and dark skinny jeans, unfortunately looking very much, like her.

"How was university you ugly git?" Marceline teased good naturally. This was how the two siblings greeted each other; they had to come up with a new insult each time.

"Fine, fine arse-face," Marshall smirked, looking up from their 120 inch TV set and catching her playful grey eyes that mirrored hers.

"Hey! You used that insult last time." Marceline said indignantly with her hands in her hips

"Okay okay, I'll come up with a new one, give me some time though" Marshall sniggered. Marceline realised that Marshall happened to be relaxing on HER favourite couch.

"Get off my bleeding couch," she half-growled "you know I hate it when you sit on it, you always get it filthy"

"That why I do it little sis," he said at ease, slithering off the couch and ruffling his sisters hair.

"Argh! Your so bloody annoying!" Marceline puffed, swatting his hand away, her multiple bracelets jangling.

"Aww am I upsetting you Marcie-kins?" Marshall pouted

"Don't. Call. Me. Marcie-kins." She barked through gritted teeth, but she knew he had won. Was this the way Bonnie felt when she teased her? If so God bless Bonnie. Marceline thought.

"Wanna play call of duty: advanced warfare on the Xbox?" Marshall offered, knowing she couldn't resist a game of COD

"Hell yeah." Marceline dropped her bag on the floor and picked up a controller, completely forgetting their quarrel.

Their den was constantly dark, with dim lights and the only strong light came from their giant TV, which was plugged into all their game consoles, both siblings were major video game geeks. Every wall was completely enveloped in posters, either of the sibling's favourite bands/singers, or games. Hardly any walls were not concealed with the punk rock posters, except the kitchen and living room as these were the only rooms their dad entered when he (infrequently) visited. My did he become livid whenever he say one of the posters as they, from his point of view, made the flat look improper and untidy.

After awhile, Marceline paused the game and had the sense to glance at her phone for the time.

"9pm! We played for 5 hours and neither of us has cooked anything." Marceline shrieked.

Marshall doubled over in laughter, whenever Marceline got panicked or angry all her common sense went out the window.

"Have you forgotten the words take-out delivery, numbnuts?" Marshall chortled

"Oh hahaha Marshall," Marceline said, narrowing her eyes "for that YOU are ordering the pizza, I want a pepperoni and a large coke." she lay down on her couch and un-paused the game. "But I'm older. By 2 years mind you!" Marshall said in a whiny voice

"You don't act like it," She said, eyes glued to the screen "now get your arse to the phone!"

_Chapter 3! Please review so I'll feel inspired sooner to write the next chapter ;) Don't forget if you have any questions just ask. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Friendship**_

**Marceline POV**

After half an hour both siblings were sat in the kitchen finishing their pizzas.

"Got any homework?" Marshall inquired, playing the part of a big brother for once in his life. If I had a dollar for every time people thought I was the older one, I'd be rich, well richer than I was.

"Nah, it's the first day," I shrugged, staring at the picture of Marshall and I as kids with our grandfather that hung on the wall.

"Marshall," I said in a serious voice tinted with sadness "We have to visit Simon this weekend okay?"

Marshall nodded solemnly and both our eyes watered. Silence enveloped the room for a few minuets.

Marshall finally broke the silence, trying lightening the mood he said.

"So have you met any guys your type yet?" Marshall asked casually, but I could tell he was bursting to know. I hadn't dated anyone in my whole life except the low scum-ridden life form called Ash whom I (due to impaired judgement) dated for a few months, before I came to my senses and expelled him from my life. Of course after Marshall and I had thrown a few punches at him.

"No." I had hesitated too long. He smirked.

"Yes you have." He ran his (dirty) hands through his seemingly silky hair. From experience I can tell you it is not as silky as it looks. I knew there was no point lying to my brother because he always knew if I was telling the truth or not (and vice versa) it was like we were telepathically connected or something. But right at that moment I didn't feel like sharing my strange gut feeling with my non-sympathetic brother, so instead I said "Maybe," I paused "But I don't wanna talk about it yet." Marshall looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped himself, deciding to respect my privacy for once and nodded.

Marshall and I were as tight as any siblings could be, because, the both of always felt like outsiders, moving to a new country we were alone and we both didn't make friends easily. Before that it was still just the two of us, in our private school in England (before I went to the boarding school), and our father didn't approve of any of the friends we made. Generally we told each other everything but everyone has their secrets.

"I have been hanging out with a few cool people though, I met them through this dude in homeroom, and he asked me to hang out with his friends, and I did cause they seemed okay. And they were, you'd probably like the dudes Finn, Jake and Gilroy, they all play basketball and are apparently really good, and they're also all into the PS4." I looked at my brother and saw his face become excited.

"Really?" he question, a smile bursting onto his face, he looked like a child that had just gotten a new toy. "You have to invite them over."

"I'll seem like a total duffer." Marceline shuddered in horror. "I can't just invite them over."

"Sure you can." Marshall grinned. "You said you're their friend right?"

"No." I scowled fiercely. "I never said anything about being their friend. Just acquaintances."

"C'mon Marceline, you gotta make some friends, you can't just rely on yourself, and me all the time." Marshall said softly.

"Sure I can. Just watch me." I folded my arms, stubbornly.

"Marcy friends are really good, you can go out and have fun with them, people you can talk to when you feel stressed or upset and they can support you." He said seriously.

"Now, I know I'm pretty awesome, but you need more people close to you than just me in your life." He half-joked.

"Promise me you will give friend-ship a try," He pleaded, "I know all your relationships became wobbly after that piece of shit who you call Ash, but you need to try."

I nodded.

"Thanks Marshall. You're the best brother" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Welcome." He replied, hugging me tight.

"Ok let go now, you didn't wash your hands after you ate your pizza." I ordered seriously.

Marshall laughed.

"So you'll invite them over then." He went to our sink and scrubbed his hands.

"Yes yes, when I'm comfortable with them, stop bugging me already." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are those all the people you know? No girls?" Marshall questioned, surprised.

"Nope, there are three girls too called Lady Rain, Bonnibel and LSP this gossip."

"Lady Rain? What kind of name is that?" He said incredulously.

"Her names actually Laura Raina but Lady Rain's easier. Anyway, don't let Jake catch you insulting her, they've been a couple since elementary." Marshall's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa okay then." Marshall remarked. I hummed in response. For the next hour Marshall and I talked comfortably, as we always did, making our way to the lounge again and continuing our conversation there. I told him all about the 6 people I had met and he talked about how tedious university was compared to high school. By the time I slept it was already 12pm, but I shrugged it off, I usually slept at this time, or even later.

I went to sleep dreading the next day when I had to complete the mission Marshall had assigned me-make some friends.

_Here's the fourth chapter guys, please remember to review, it would make my day. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Parents and Hero**_

Marshall had offered to drop Marceline at her high school before he went to his university. He owned a car and Marceline didn't feel like taking her motorbike today. Marshall had said he's also pick her up after school.

"By Marshall," Marceline breathed as she clambered out of his pitch black Subaru Legacy.

Marshall gave her a toothy grin, "Remember what I said yesterday okay?" Marceline nodded.

She walked tenderly through the school gates, wearing her long sleeved, red and black striped shirt, her dark blue skinny jeans and a grey beanie, her leather backpack resting on her lower back.

Her face relaxing as she saw Finn and Jake jumping out of an old red Chevy truck, she jogged her way up to them. Finn was wearing a well-fitting simple blue t-shirt and dark blue pants, with his signature lime green backpack slung over his shoulders. Jake was wearing a plain, tight white t-shirt with khaki pants.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Marceline," they said simultaneously

Whoa sweet ride!" She examined, "Wasn't it expensive?" Finn chuckled.

"Nah, we combined our pocket money to get it last year, it was second-hand but the other owner only had it for two or three years. Finn couldn't drive it at that point, and he always used to get pissed off at my driving, he's a terrible backseat driver, so immediately when he turned 16 I took him to the driving licence place to get his licence and now he drives me everywhere." Jake said gruffly, with a wide grin.

Marceline let out a loud burst of laughter, clutching her stomach.

"That's funny dude." She said clapping Jake's back. Finn and Jake looked happily surprised at Marceline's show of emotions (a contrast to the previous day) but both of the boys didn't say anything.

They walked up to the school together.

"So where do you guys hang out in the morning?" Marceline asked.

"Well, if were up to the nerds, Bon Bon and Gilly, we'd all be in the library," Finn laughed

"You call them Bon Bon and Gilly?!" Marceline cackled

"Only behind their backs," Finn winked.

"Behind whose backs?" Bonnibel asked curiously, popping out of thin air. A choked on my saliva.

"Where'd you pop out of?" I said once recovered from shock

"Oh haha, Gilroy and I just arrived," She gestured to a silver car in the distance, "But behind whose back." She demanded.

"No one," Finn spluttered his face turning red, Bonnibel glared at him and then at Jake and I. She was wearing a pink hoodie with a purple undershirt and jeans looking much more casual than she did the previous day but she still managed to pull off the look and have an aura of sophistication at the same time.

"Does she do that often?' I whispered to Finn

"Luckily, no."

Marceline soon found out where they hung out in the morning, it was behind the school's main building, on a grassy patch of land. Quiet and peaceful, perfect for playing my music Marceline thought.

Everyone dumped his or her bags on the dry grass, and Marceline checked her watch it read 8:45am. Homeroom class started at 9am.

"Does Lady R and LSP always arrive this late?" Marceline wondered aloud

"LSP is almost always "fashionably late' but Lady never usually comes this late." Jake said worriedly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sure she's fine Jake," Bonnibel soothed "she was texting me this morning." Jake looked relived.

Bonnibel, Finn and Marceline started to walk down the corridor to their homeroom class even though they had 10 minutes, as Bonnibel demanded that she would not be late for the first lesson of the day.

Marecline turned to Finn while they started walking, "Oh dude, I forgot to ask you yesterday, but why do you wear that hat?" She asked Finn curiously.

"This thing?" Finn asked, pulling his hat off his head, revealing soft golden hair.

"Yeah."

"Oh, when I was adopted as a baby it was the only possession I carried, Jake's parents told me when I grew older, and I've kept it ever since."

"That's cool." Marceline ruffled his hair and gasped in shock, unlike Marshall's Finn's hair was as silky as it looked.

"Finn your hair is seriously soft." I said

"Thanks Marceline." Finn retorted, both them were oblivious to Bonnibel burning holes in Finn's back with her glare. I turned to Bonnie, happy to get some time with her individually as Finn excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So Bonnie, how log have you been living in Ooo?" That was the nick-name of the small town that they lived in, Marceline's house rested in the outskirts of the town, so far away from the main hub it could barley be considered part of the town but it was. She and her brother, appreciated the privacy and peacefulness.

"I've been living here my whole life," Bonnibel smiled her bright 100 watt smile. "I live with my brother in the centre of town."

"Isn't that the most expensive and popular part of the town?" Marceline exclaimed.

"Yeah," Bonnibel said sheepishly, "my dad was the mayor of the town."

Marceline's brow furrowed in confusion

"Was?"

Bonnibel squeezed her eyes shut, and to Marceline's shock and horror multiple, tears started welling up at her eyes. She regained control after a minute.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Marceline said hurriedly

"No no," Bonnie wore a small, sad, smile.

"My parents, they died when I was 5 and Gilroy was 6, when they went on a trip to Singapore. The plane, it crashed." Marceline could see through the strong facade Bonnibel had put up while talking about her parents, it was the same one Marceline wore whenever she talked about her dad, to hide how upset she really felt.

Marceline looked right into Bonnibel's captivating sea eyes and said comfortingly, "Hey, it'll be okay."

"Thanks Marceline. I would appreciate if you didn't talk to the others about this, none of them know." Marceline felt honoured to be trusted with one of Bonnibel's deepest secrets so soon after meeting her.

"I would never dream of it." She swore solemnly. When Finn trotted back, he took a look at the situation.

"Hey why ya'll look so serious? Wanna here a joke?"

"Okay Finn." Marceline said, feeling that Bonnibel needed to be cheered up.

"Did you here about the guy that lost his left arm and left leg?" Finn said eagerly "it's okay he's all-right now!" Finn seemed so excited to finish the joke, Bonnibel and Marceline could barley contain their laughter. But Marceline hadn't forgotten about Bonnibel's parents. She wondered why had Bonnibel told her and not her closest, childhood friends?

Lessons were such a bore, Marceline thought. She was immensely glad it was lunch-time. On the way to the canteen she talked to Bonnibel as they both had geography together.

"Hey, do you have a CCA today, princess. I have basketball try-outs until 5pm?" Marceline asked as they strolled out of the classroom. As soon as Marceline had seen the sign on the notice board for the basketball team try-outs she had put her name down immediately. Bonnibel narrowed her eyes at the nick-name, Marceline thought she long given up on stopping Marceline from calling her princess but she couldn't be more wrong.

"Yes _vampire_," Bonnibel smiled, looking proud of herself, "I have swim training immediately after school until 5pm, like you." Marceline gasped in shock and then grinned from ear to ear, so widely it looked like it hurt.

"What did you call me?" She questioned

"Vampire," Bonnibel said nonchalantly, trying to hide a broad smile, and failing terribly, "It suits you, cause your dark, mysterious, and people are often scared of you."

Marceline snorted unattractively.

"Are you scared of me?" She said quietly.

"No." Bonnibel replied immediately, "I just think you're just misunderstood."

"Thanks Bonnie. I like the nick-name, vampires are sexy aren't they." She grinnned

"No." She grew red, and Marceline laughed, a loud bellowing laugh.

The two reached the canteen soon after their conversation, and sat with their friends.

While the others were talking, Marceline zoned out and looked at the canteen in detail. Everything seemed to be going smoothly except…

Marceline saw a vast boy, if he could even be called a boy, he looked more like an oversized gorilla to be exact, was leering over at a younger spectacled boy. She, although faraway, could hear a faint conversation.

"Give me your money," the gorilla-boy asked, clenching his muscles threateningly

"But…but, I need this money. I need it to take the bus home and buy my sick grandma a present."

"You think I give a fuck? Give it NOW!" The older boy snarled, spit flying from his mouth.

Finn lifted his head up, looking away from Gumball who he was talking to earlier and made his way to the boys swiftly. He stood by the younger boy, looking heroic, with his signature hat, and ready stance.

"Is something wrong?" He said smoothly, but there was a furious glint in his eyes

"Step aside _Finn_, this isn't your problem." The older boy barked, but he looked more unsure than he did seconds ago.

"I'm afraid I can't have you picking on Samuel here who is innocent." Finn said. The older boy took a swipe to Finn and Finn calmly dodged and punched the bully in the face.

"I mean what I say Vernon." Finn looked at Vernon and his bloody nose with contempt and everyone surrounding cheered, it seemed Vernon picked on more than just Samuel.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Marceline said turning to Bonnibel, she sighed at the swear

"Marceline-language. Finn can't stand bullies, he was a target when he was a kid, because he was an orphan and now I guess he's the 'hero' of the school, always standing up for the weaker and defenceless people."

Marceline nodded.

_Hi guys! I'm going to make all chapters starting from now slightly longer (1.5k+ words) because I noticed they are quite short. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and give suggestions for scenes, constructive advice or questions. Next chapter either be another day at school or Marshall and Marceline visiting Simon, please tell me which you would prefer. Thank._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Simon**_

_The bold writing is singing, and the itallic is my note at the end for those who don't know_

Honestly names could be so misleading. What kind of name was "Delightful Days" for an institute for the elderly? Marceline thought as she and Marshall walked into the place together, and simultaneously wrapped their jackets around themselves (if it was any other situation Marshall would have laughed), as the air was drastically colder than that of the outside. It heavily smelt of sterilizer and medicine. All of the staff had wide forced smiled on their faces, if you looked into their eyes closely, you could see that every member was exhausted. It was like a colourful prison where everyone had to be happy. Marceline grabbed Marshall's arm for comfort, being in the institute, seemed to suck the happiness out of her. Marshall looked at Marceline reassuringly, his eyes silver-grey pools of understanding. They approached the counter together.

"Hi I'm Marceline and that's Marshall, my brother, we are here to see our grandfather Simon Petrikov." She told the man at the counter, who was wearing a strained expression. Such detail was necessary because the visitors were quite restricted.

"He's in here because of Alzheimer's right?" The man said sympathetically.

"Don't remind us." Marceline hissed angrily. Marshall gave the man a black look and the scared man quickly signalled for a women to take them to Simon's room.  
Seeing Simon's face, so creased and blank was always a shock to Marceline, but today it affected her especially hard, for some unknown reason, as they approached him Marceline dug her nails into Marshall's arm.

"Hi there Simon, do you remember us? Marcy and Marsh?" Marshall asked softly, pain written on his face.

It was so painful for the siblings to visit their sick care-taker, but they did it for him, the old Simon. The one that looked after them all their childhood. When Marceline's dad had demanded they were all moving to America, Marceline and Marshall had adamantly refused to leave Simon in the UK, and insisted to fly him to America with them, an experienced nurse on board their private jet.

There was a crazed, frightened look in Simon's eyes as he backed away from them. Marceline remembered seeing that look somewhere on the same man's face before but it was in a completely different situation.

9 years earlier

_Marceline was standing by a hob, on a stool. She was in the UK, in the large kitchen of her childhood home. Gripping a large bowl filled with pancake batter, she turned the hob's fire onto full blast. The fire scorched her delicate fingers and she fell backwards off the stool, spilling the batter all over the polished wooded floorboards. _

_"SIMON!" She cried hysterically, cradling her fingers that felt like acid had been poured on them and the acid had been washed off with salt. _

_A younger, mousy brown haired Simon sprinted into the room, took one look at Marceline and hoisted her up to the sink. _

_"Rinse your fingers Marcie, you will be fine. Its okay." He said in a soothing voice that did not match his facial expression. There was a scared and crazily worried glint in his eyes. _

_"What happened?" He said angrily, but from experience Marceline knew he wasn't angry with her, rather himself for allowing it to happen. _

_"While you thought I was having a nap I went to make pancakes as a special surprise for you." She said looking up at him with her adorably large grey eyes swimming with innocence._

_"Okay Marcie. You have to promise me you WON'T do that again, it was very sweet but dangerous." He insisted sternly._

_"Okay Simon. Ouch. It still hurts a lot." Marceline whimpered._

_"Okay, first I will rub on some burn cream then, let's go out then, and get you a little something for being such a brave girl." Simon patted her back "how does that sound?"_

_"Awesome! Let's not forget about Marshall though, I don't want him to miss out just because he was at basketball training." Marceline replied, in glee._

_Simon was in awe of her kindness _

_"Okay."_

_After a few hours, Simon and the two children where driving back to the vast house. Marceline clutched a red bear-like creature with black stitched buttons for eyes dearly. _

_"__I love you Hambo," She said fondly, to the bear. _

_Mirroring his sister, dripping in sweat and still in his basketball gear, he was clutching a similarly structured black with red buttons for eyes._

_"__I love you Hadwyn," He said grinning when his sister narrowed her eyes at him. _

_"__What? I love Hadwyn just as much as you love Hambo. Probably more." He said, riling her up._

_"__Oh hush little ones, we'll be at home soon." Simon soothed, sensing an argument._

"Marceline?! Marcy are you okay?" Marshall shook his sister roughly, hugging her close when she opened her eyes slightly.

"What happened?" She questioned groggily. Looking around in bewilderment, she realised that she was lying on the floor in Simon's room.

"You blacked out! For five minutes. I was just about to call someone." He exclaimed urgently, "Do you remember why?"

"The look in Simon's eyes it reminded me of when we were younger." Tearing up Marceline recounted her vivid flashback. When she looked up at Marshall, both of them looked about to cry.

"Are you two kids okay?" Simon asked and Marceline looked at him in sudden hope "Have you seen Gunter?" he then demanded, and Marceline's face turned grief-stricken once again.

"He's always going on about this Gunter and a princess." Marceline croaked sadly.

"I think you've had enough today Marcie, you've had a pretty rough day, lets go home now alright?" He said gently.

"Alright then." Marceline agreed, to tired to argue.

When they got home Marshall bombarded Marceline with questions.

"Are you okay? Should we go see Simon again? I don't think we should if it gives you such adverse effects." He said worriedly, pacing up and down the kitchen, and running his hands through his hair. Marceline sipped at her chamomile tea, scowling in annoyance.

"Marshall, I'm okay, and what are you talking about? Of course we will see Simon again, don't you remember what he did for us when we were younger!"

"No," Marshall dipped his head in shame "I didn't. I'm just thinking of your health here."

Marceline sighed. "I know you are Marshall, I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed and worried."

Marshall nodded, "Music?" he questioned, knowing it always soothed her to let out her emotions in a good song.

"Ok. I don't know what to sing though, I can't think right now." Marceline rubbed her temples.

"I have written part of a song… it's directed at Simon." Marshall confessed, he looked worried Marceline thought, walking to their personal music studio. That's what she and Marshall liked to call the study their dad made for them, originally built to help them do their schoolwork or revise, Marshall and she turned it into an awesome studio. It had professional microphones, soundproof walls and designer beanbags. The room probably looked the most complete in the whole house.

Marshall handed her a score and went over to an electrical keyboard, which was, like all of their instruments (they had many) red and black.

"I'll song the first three lines so you get the beat." He asserted

"Sure."

**You're so annoying you pitiful old man,**

Marshall started, singing lowly and huskily. It was an expressive and melodic song. Marceline glared at him not liking the claim that Simon was pitiful and annoying, but she let him continue as the song was so unlike the songs he usually sang.

**I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can. I thought you were nuts but**

Marshall continued singing and Marceline let him, the song was beautiful and she realised he was talking about this Simon, not the old one they loved, respected and adored. So she joined in, her voice perfectly harmonising with Marshall's. She poured all of her recent emotions into the song, frustration, anger and sadness.

**You're really, really, really nuts.**

**Every time I visit you you're acting crazy,**

**And you start jabbering around,**

**Even you're eyes are really glazy,**

**Man it's getting me down.**

**But I'm actually glad,**

**To see you,**

**Maybe I'm the one who's nuts.**

By the time they had finished both siblings were shedding tears, a rare sight as both of them were used to controlling their emotions. Neither of them could speak, they held each other in silence until they felt ready to get up.

_Hi Guys! Sorry the chapter isn't so long, I also wasn't sure about uploading it because I didn't think it was that great. The song goes to the song sung by Marceline "Nuts" in Adventure Time it does not belong to me, I just changed the words slightly. I will also be replying all reviews and guest reviews at the end of every chapter so here are the replys to the reviews so far._

_Sleepy BrownBear__: Thanks for reviewing, Gilroy is based on Prince Gumball from the Adventures of Fionna and Cake _

_skittle-fairy (Guest): Thanks for liking my story! Haha, it's my first story so I didn't know if this was okay or not. You're review was inspiring. I will maybe or maybe not make Lady pregnant, you will have to wait and see muahaha._

_Guest: Thanks for your review, I changed the tears streaming down Bonnibel's face, I agree it was quite off putting. Don't worry I will continue the story even if I don't repost for a few days. _

_If you liked it please review, and follow. Thanks for reading. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Basketball_**

**19th January 2015, Monday**

The alarm clock screamed awaking Marceline from her deep slumber. Marceline squeezed her eyes shut and groaned in distress, it couldn't be time to get up already could it? She stretched like a cat and glanced out the huge window covering her wall, through the curtains weak beams of sunlight were shining through, onto the polished wooden floorboards. Yep. Time for school. To her surprise this didn't disgust her as much as it usually did in her previous years, but that was to be expected because this time she actually had friends. Heaving herself to her en suite bathroom Marceline rubbed her eyes sleepily. Man, I didn't got enough sleep yesterday. She paused, remembering why, reliving yesterday's memories. _Simon…_ Her face contorted in sadness. She told herself to not dwell on it, it wasn't good to think about things too much, she would deal with it later, she had learnt that over the years.

Looking into her mirror she huffed with disgust when she saw that her silky black hair was in a terrible state. "Bedhead." She groaned. Grabbing her black hairbrush she started to tackle her impossible hair. Seriously, sometimes she wondered who had worse mood swings, herself or her hair.

Marceline parked her motorbike at the school's carpark, today, unlike her last week at school was very sunny. The harsh, glaring sunlight burned Marceline's eyes and skin. Marceline cursed.

"Shit, bloody sunny today, I'd better head to shade before I get burnt." She then headed straight to the meeting point, which was, conveniently hidden from the sun. She was later than she usually was, compared to last week, so she figured the rest (excluding the fashionably late LSP) would already be there.

"I'M NOT OVER EXAGGERATING." Marceline heard Finn half-shout in exasperation. She stifled a laugh and hid behind the wall so she could hear what Finn had to say, knowing he was talking about her.

"She was as fast as a hare and probably as good as basketball as Jake and I combined, and you know that Jake and I as a team are unstoppable. Marceline heard Finn relayed in a non-boastful voice, and noises of agreement were heard as well. It seemed Jake, Finn, Gilroy, Bonnie and Lady were there.

"It was awesome. We were playing first to score three goals, and all of them were dunks." Gasps of astonishment were heard. "She's an incredible player, I'll be surprised if she isn't made captain of the 19 and under girls team even if she is only 17 and a new student."  
Marceline thought this was a good time to show herself. Adjusting her skinny jeans before throwing her hands into her letterman jacket she sauntered from the corner, making herself visible to the group.

"Who's incredible?" She smirked, knowing full well whom he was talking about.

"Err, you basketball playing." Finn flushed. Marceline laughed and Bonnibel scowled.

"Stop teasing him Marceline!" She demanded

"Hello to you too, princess." Marceline grinned, flashing perfect white teeth as Bonnibel rolled her eyes

"So Finn, you're my henchman for the day huh?" She addressed Finn

"Yeah. I am Marceline _milady_." Finn sighed in resignation. "I promised and it would go against my code of honour to break a promise."

"Man, you're too good to process sometimes." He said in his deep voice.

Marceline thought back, recounting the events that took place on that fine Tuesday afternoon.

6 days earlier, Tuesday 13th January

_3:30pm_

_"__Alright you pathetic bunch of sobs. Every year a bunch of girls try out for the basketball team. Our basketball time is the best team and pride of the school. It's top-notch; we compete against other schools in nearby states and every single year. And we win. If you think you have the potential to do that you're in the right place. But if you don't then get out, I'm telling you now that training with the team will be no piece of cake. It's hard-core. That is, even if you get in. Only four of you girls will be accepted into the basketball 19 and under girls team, replacing the students that have left." The sharp-eyed, blonde coach boomed, analysing the group of twenty girls that stood before her. Two of these girls, younger ones, didn't like what the coach was saying and backed away slowly, walking out of the sports hall. Seemingly, too wimp to try out. Marceline sneered at them as they walked by, they shouldn't have came here if a coach scared them. The coach had the same line of thought and said, annoyed "Well hurry up and get a move on then, no need to back away like I'm a rabid animal. Marceline liked this coach almost immediately. She didn't ramble or soften anything like the usual coaches, but got straight to the point. _

_"__You will get into teams of six and I will take a evaluate at your playing skills to see if yours good enough for the team." The coach said with tone of finality. Nobody dared to oppose her or talk whilst she was talking. _

_Marceline got into a group, her team was playing first. Marceline, in her opinion, played fantastically, she was scoring, every two or three minutes and whenever the other team got the ball she would get it back into their possession. At the end of the session the coach praised Marceline heavily, more so than the other girls by lots. She was the only seventeen year old to be chosen for the team, the other four girls were eighteen or nineteen according to the coach. She took all their sizes for their uniforms and were told to meet in the sports hall on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays for training, as the remaining fifteen girls stared at them sourly. _

_After the coach had briefed them, Marceline spotted a lock of golden hair poking out of a white, bear hat. Finn, she said mentally. She jogged over to him._

_"__Oi Finn, what are you doing here." Finn spun around quickly; he was wearing white and blue basketball gear with the name Finn Mertins stamped on. _

_"__Oh hey Marceline, I thought you were boasting the other day," Finn rubbed the back of his neck as he talked sheepishly, "so I came to watch your try-outs, but Jake held me up so I only arrived just now" Marceline nodded, a fine eyebrow raised._

_"__So… why are you geared up to play?" she questioned _

_"__I was wondering if you could play me, one-one, first one to three goals." He said brightly, "the courts are free, nobody will bother us cause they know I'm captain and stuff." _

_Marceline grinned widely, greatly resembling a Cheshire cat, as her eyes twinkled with mischief. _

_"__Okay Finn," she smiled "you sure about this?"_

_"__You're not the type to boast Marceline and I know the coach who was just worshipping you with praise is one of the hardest coaches to please but what harm can a game do right? It'll be a good challenge."_

_"__Sure," Marceline hesitated "But lets have a dare to make it fun." Finn narrowed his eyes suspiciously, knowing after only two days of knowing Marceline that she was up to something. _

_"__Oh c'mon!" Marceline begged as Finn nodded, "Right, whoever loses has to be the other's henchmen for a day."_

_The game had been playing for 10 minutes, to Marceline's surprise; Finn was actually a really good player. Almost as good as she, but naturally she would never admit it. She has executed two slam-dunks, and Finn also had scored twice. Marceline had the ball now and was sprinting towards the hoop, dribbling the ball with expertise. Finn came out of nowhere and blocked her when she was only a few paces from the hoop. _

_ARGHH Marceline cursed under her breath. She wouldn't get past him. She knew he was a capable defender, and would get possession of the ball if she tried to get past. Like hell she was going to let him win though. Marceline held her breath, taking several steps backwards. Finn grinned, thinking she was resigning, but oh was he wrong. She ran forward and jumped over Finn, and threw the ball into the hoop perfectly, performing a windmill dunk. Inwardly, Marceline gasped in surprise. In her all 17 years she had never done something like that. Ever. If the sports hall weren't empty everyone would have probably be cheering loudly. Outwardly she played it cool though. _

_"__Heh. I win." Marceline gasped, between panting breaths_

_"__Marceline that was so epic!" Finn's eyes were wide with excitement. His hat was drenched in sweat that was also dripping down his body. To be fair to him though, she probably looked just as dishevelled._

_"__You are gong to wash that right? Henchman." Marceline smirked_

_"__Oh. Yeah I guess," Finn laughed "milady. We have to play again! Next time it should be 2 verses 2, Jake and I play well together. But who would you play with?" he questioned_

_"__I have someone in mind." Marceline said mysteriously. _

"Marceline." Bonnibel said, snapping Marceline out of her daze, "It's time to go to class."

Groaning Marceline replied, standing "Yes princess." Bonnie narrowed her sea blue eyes.

"Marceline, I have a student council meeting at lunch time, will you be okay with the group?" Bonnibel inquired, kind eyes looking at Marceline. She was carrying so many thick textbooks; Marceline could only wonder how she could walk. Must be those swimming muscles of hers, Marceline mused.

"Oh." Marceline tried not to look too crestfallen. "I'll be alright."

"If you say so vamp." Bonnibel laughed

AU

Hi guys! Hope you like the chapter, thanks so much for the follows and favourites. Don't forget to review for suggestions, comments or really anything.

I've started adding in dates so the whole thing will make more sense, ect. So here are the chapters and the days:

Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4 - 12th January, Monday, 2015

Chapter 5- 13th January, Tuesday, 2015

Chapter 6-18th January, Sunday 2015


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Lunch _**

19th January 1pm

"Finn, Henchman, get me a ham sandwich will ya, make it a large. Without the tomatoes mind you, I'm deathly allergic to them." Marceline ordered, laughing. Honestly, this henchmen business was fun, she thought.

Finn sighed, "Remind me to never challenge you in basketball again." He muttered and glared at her playfully as he went to get a sandwich on the other side of the canteen while she sat comfortably at their regular table in the canteen. Marceline was happy it was lunch, but sorely missing Bonnibel, whom was at a student council meeting. Jake sat down at the table, near her, a habitual arm wound around Lady's waist.

"Where's Finn off to?" He said gruffly

"Oh my henchman went to get me a sandwich." Marceline said it so casually that Lady exploded into giggles laughing alongside Jake.

"You're cool Marceline." Jake said between chuckles. Marceline felt warm inside, she felt grateful to have such great friends that accepted her. When Finn came back five minutes later, clutching a sandwich Jake said rather loudly

"Don't worry Finn, I'll save you from this scum-sucking vampire monster! You won't be a henchman for much longer!" while grabbing a plastic knife, and pretending to stab her. Marceline caught onto what was happening and hissed at Jake, putting on such a fearsome expression that Jake fell off his chair in surprise and let out a small, low scream. The whole table exploded into laughter. Lady said something in Korean and Jake flushed.

"I wasn't scared," he exclaimed indignantly, "that was my screaming song see" Jake let out a few different pitched screams and everyone within a 15 metre radius turned sharply to look at the source of the noise that disturbed them.

"A bit loud buddy." Finn chortled as everyone glared at Jake and returned back to their business.

"Hey where's LSP and Gilroy?" Marceline asked curiously, the studious, beefy boy was empty from his usual seat as was the boisterous purple girl.

"LSP's with her best friend, Melissa and Gilroy's at a Rugby meeting." Finn affirmed

"Right. It's hard to remember that guy is an American-football player, let alone quarterback. I mean he has the build for it but he hardly acts like a jock." Marceline said biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah it is," Finn nodded smiling, "he definitely breaks stereotypes though. He's an amazing player, never seen a guy as good as him at American football."

"Will Bonnie be back soon, it's already halfway through lunch?" Marceline worried.

"The meeting is supposed to finish at halfway through lunch, but knowing Bonnibel she's going to miss lunch completely," seeing Marceline's horrified expression Finn continued quickly, "she doesn't do it purposely. You know Bon Bon, always getting sucked into her work." Lady reprimanded Finn in Korean, scolding him.

"Lady said not to call Bonnibel Bon Bon." Jake explained, grinning. Lady was really close to Bonnibel and didn't stand for anyone teasing her friend behind her back. Finn looked at the ground.

"Sorry Lady."

Marceline stood.  
"I'm going to bring Bonnie some food, she can't not eat." She said firmly, grabbing her leather schoolbag.

"Alright, but she probably won't appreciate you disturbing her." Finn shrugged.

Marceline headed over to the food stalls and grabbed a chicken sandwich, Bonnibel's favourite, before swiftly walking to the main corridor towards the meeting room.

Marceline strolled into the school's meeting room, inside the room was a long wooden table with twelve spinning chairs seated around it. All of the chairs were currently empty except the one Bonnibel was seated on, at the head of the table. She was crouched over a pile of paper, scribbling furiously. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and a pink tongue was sticking out of her mouth slightly. Marceline thought she looked absolutely adorable, with her deep purple sweater that had a cats face stitched into it and messy strawberry-blonde hair. It wasn't likely she was going to mention that to anyone too soon though. Her brow furrowed, Bonnibel shouldn't be working this hard, it's going to take a seriously toll on her, Marceline thought. It's supposed to be lunch time-a break to the school day for Gods sake.

"Princess you work yourself way to hard." Marceline folded her arms over her leather jacket. Bonnibel jumped in surprise, putting a hand over her heart, so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Marceline enter the room.

"Marceline! You scared me." She scolded, but with a pleased glint in her eyes that Marceline was oblivious too

"Well, isn't that what vampires do?" Marceline teased, plopping herself down comfortably into one of the chairs next to Bonnibel. She rested her feet on the table and wriggled into the chair.

"Do you mind?" Bonnibel reprimanded, unable to keep a grin off her face. "You know the board of directors for the school have meetings in here right?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Marceline raised a perfect eyebrow lazily.

"Well no," Bonnibel blushed "but you should." Marceline grinned, an idea coming to her

"Bonnie."

"Yes?" Bonnibel answered suspiciously, sweeping her papers into a neat pile

"What subject do we have next?" Marine inquired her feet still firmly placed on the table

"Physics."

"Right, how about you and I go take a break from lessons, you look very stressed and your good enough at physics already, missing one lesson won't do any harm." Marceline sat up, starting at Bonnibel seriously so that Bonnie wouldn't think she was joking. She still had that silly, charming grin on her face though.

"Skip school?" Bonnibel said shrilly "Are you aware that there is a physics text coming up in a few weeks?"

"You mean the one in 6 weeks?" Marceline scoffed "I think you'll manage princess. Anyways it's not like this is a regular thing right. We're just gunna relax, get a snack or something, it's not like I'm taking you for a smoke or to do some drugs" Bonnibel looked skeptical.

"But what will we tell the teachers? What if we get caught? I'm student council president, I'll get punished severely." Bonnibel rambled, anxious.

"Bonnie, it'll be fine," Marceline inwardly rolled her eyes at Bonnibel's paranoia, "as president aren't you allowed a free pass to skip lessons once in awhile?" Bonnibel nodded slowly "Well, you can use that. Secondly, we won't get caught unless they have teachers stationed around the school."

"I don't know Marceline. It's just not something I'd do." Bonnibel said unsurely.

"Alright alright," Marceline waved, still grinning "you're a stubborn princess. But after school your going to relax. We can invite the guys too, Lady, Jake, Finn, your brother and LSP." Marceline wrinkled her nose distastefully from reciting LSP's name but she added it as she knew LSP was part of the group, even if she was slightly over-dramatic sometimes. Bonnibel narrowed her eyes at the nickname, but agreed.

"I'm craving cupcakes." Bonnibel admitted smiling.

"Sure."

"Now stop stalling, lets get to physics."

Marceline groaned, rising from her seat "Dam, you caught me out. Lets go then."

AU

Hey Guys! I decided to post another chapter today. I won't be posting another till next weekend, because of school. Thanks for reading, following and reviewing, I really appreciate it! Thank you particularly to ApplesauceAuthor for your encouraging review. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review to tell me your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**January 19th 2015 **

Marceline slumped into her favourite red couch, content. She, Bonnie, Finn, Jake and Lady had gone to eat at the nearby cupcake store and it had been lots of fun. LSP didn't go, as she was hanging out with her on/off best friend Melissa. To be honest Marceline didn't like the purple girl much. She was obsessed with rumours and gossip and would manipulate people in order to find out the juiciest piece of information and then she would share it with Melissa and her group. Hanging out with Bonnie and her friends was refreshing. It was nothing like the restricting, pressuring "friendships" she had made in the past with some dodgy people. She acted different, happier. Almost like a new person.

Marshall wasn't home until 6pm that evening and looking at the clock it was only 5pm. Marceline took advantage of the peace, deciding to practice some of the instruments she hadn't played in a while. She and Marshall were quiet talented and each of them could play a wide variety of instruments but the longer she didn't play one of the instruments, the harder she found it to play it decently. Marceline and Marshall kept all their instruments inside a cupboard in the music room, with the exception of the baby grand and drum kit, which they kept in the room- this was because their dad had no idea they saved up their monthly allowance to buy expensive instruments to add to their collections, and he would be ballistic if he did find this out. All of her instruments were coloured a deep, rich, red and all of Marshalls were a intense, pitch black, this was so they could easily distinguish whose was whose as before they fought over this.

Marceline scanned over her instruments, some in her collection included: an electric violin, an acoustic violin, a Gibson electric guitar and a Fender (the brands were very different and each produced a different sound) an acoustic guitar, a keyboard, a ukulele, and of course her beloved bass. Her bass was like her baby, it's the only thing Marceline has of her mothers. Before they left for America, her Dad decided to throw away few of her mother's old belongings without telling she or Marshall, because that is plainly just the typical prick behavior expected. After realizing this, Marceline rummaged through the box and found the beat-up bass, just rescuing it from the garbage truck. She saved up her allowance for months before paying for the bass to be fixed up, polished, and fitted with new strings. She also had it changed slightly to look like an axe, it looked much cooler and didn't take away from the face that it was her mother's. Of course her Dad had kicked up a fuss but she hid it until he cooled down. But she played her bass regularly and she felt it was time to play an instrument she hadn't in awhile. Marceline reached for her acoustic violin, it was from Yamaha, and she had to save up ages before she could buy the bloody thing. It was the only instrument not exactly blood red in her collection. It was more a rich reddish-brown, but not many high-quality violins come in red.

**Marceline POV **

I played a few notes on my violin, wincing at how out of tune it was. I really need to play it more. I don't play my violins very often, as the violin is an instrument that my brother never got the feel of (strangely), and although he'd never admit it, he gets extremely jealous when I play. When I practice for a few weeks I can play as proficiently as a grade eight violinist. Though I can't really blame him, as I cannot play the drums for my life-I can't fathom why though, I have co-ordination to run and dribble a ball. Also, the violin doesn't go very well with the voice unlike the bass and guitar. Another reason I don't play it that often- I don't like many people knowing I play the violin because-well it doesn't gel very well with my "bad boy" attitude, and I don't want to break that image, it makes life so much easier when people are scared of you.

A play a piece on my violin to get started, it's "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé. The great thing about being musically inclined is, I don't have to print out sheet music to play a piece, once hearing the melody I can repeat it on any instrument. While playing I mouth the lyrics to the song, singing softly and I feel my heartbeat speed up and pound-and an image of a certain pink princess is conjured into my head. My eyes widen when I realise who just came to mind and the link with the song's lyrics. I shake my head, squeezing my eyes shut, continuing to play the song, ignoring what I had just thought of. I had never liked girls before, never liked one in more than a platonic way-what was happening to me?

"Crazy in love are we, Marceline?" I gasp and turn quickly, realising it is just Marshall, I let out a sigh.

"What are you doing home so early, you said you'd come back at 6pm" I narrowed my eyes, completely ignoring his previous question, although I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Meh. My friends bailed, they got a few more assignments than they can handle. But, that doesn't matter, you never answered my question. Crazy in love?" He smirks, raising a sleek eyebrow, not unlike my own.

Blushing profusely, I turn away from him, putting my violin back in the cupboard.

"I like that song." I said, trying to sound defensive.

"Mhmm," Marshall grinned, "Somehow your blushing face doesn't convince me, that was the only reason you were playing it."

"Leave it Marshall." I grumbled.

"Right, you will be telling me more about this mysterious person that has captured your rotting, black heart later," Marshall cackled, "Imma take a shower and get out of these shoddy clothes." Rolling my eyes I answer, "I picked up Japanese on the way home."

"Sushi!" Marshall squeals like a little girl, leaving the room.

What am I going to tell Marshall? I can't very well tell him that I have feelings for the president of the school, my good friend, Ms Perfect, Bonnibel. He already knows about her from my stories about school but I am not, will not go there. Wait what am I saying? I don't have feelings for her, I'm just confused. Yes, that's what it is. I haven't had a relationship in awhile and obviously my brain would think of the person I have the closest _platonic_ relationship. Walking to the kitchen I refuse to hear the voices in my head whispering "Self-denial".

* * *

**Hi Guyssssss! I am so sorry I left the story for so long, I'll try my best to continue it and update regularly from now on. I know this chapter is quite wooden but that's because I haven't written in a while. It may be boring but it is a rather important chapter :) Next chap there will be more Marc/Bon interaction **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Please continue, it really inspires me to keep writing. A special thanks to the following people for reviewing. **

**WolfieFML: thanks so much for saying you love my story**

**JJJSuperDude: I'm British haha. Cheers!  
**

**ApplesauceAuthor: you're very welcome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! **

Please note that **bold **is Finn's notes and _italics _is Marceline's

* * *

Tuesdays. I hate Tuesdays, they're almost as bad as Mondays, another three whole days of school lay ahead in impending doom. I sit in my homeroom class, groaning as I realise that this is only the first class and I still have eight more periods until the end of the day. I stare at Bonnie curiously, who sits three rows in front of me. No matter how many times I try to ignore yesterday's ordeal, it keeps coming to the forefront of my mind. I can't help but admire her glossy hair as she bends over, writing furiously on her notes, no doubt hanging onto every word the teacher is saying. It's almost a pinkish colour rather than the strawberry blonde I had thought it was at first. As she is my buddy she's supposed to be sitting next to me but the teacher decided to keep me sitting with Finn as I have her in every other class.

"Marceline! Oi Marceline!" I hear Finn shout-whispering next to me, I glance at out rambling homeroom teacher who is inevitably already glaring at me, before looking at the blonde boy who is drumming his fingers on the table.

"Yeah?" Honestly, listening to what Finn has to say is for sure more interesting than whatever the balding teacher is going on about.

"You know how you said you wouldn't mind playing bball with Jake and I?" He questions, a glint in his sky-blue eyes.

"Yep." I grin, seeing where this is going.

"This Saturday, the gang is going to Gilroy and Bon's place for a movie night, and down the road there are a few courts that are never used so we can go there to play." Finn smiles widley and drums his fingers on the desk extra loud, showing his excitement. Unfortunately the teacher picks up on this and snaps his head our way.

"Marceline. Would you mind sharing what you were conversing about to the class?" Mr Ned asked coldly, he seemed to have picked up in the last couple of weeks that I was the opposite of my father mentally and never hesitated to pick on me. He was smirking at me as if he thought I had made a fool of my self- this made me clench my fist in anger, and stand up in rage. I'll teach him to take the mickey out of me.

"Well Marceline?" He said, in a disgusting nasal tone.

_Well see Mr Ned, Finny-boy and I were conversing about how much of an ugly git you are._ That's what I wanted to say anyway, I could see myself saying it. Bonnie, along with most of the class had turned to stare at me now. Before making the smart retort bound to land me in detention for a week, I look at her and she shakes her head slightly, eyes pleading, as if she knew exactly what I was going to do. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes at her.

"No, sorry." I mutter, before slumping into my seat.

I see Bonnie let out a breath of relief, before turning to face the board, and I snigger slightly, heart rate picking up. She was worried about me. After the teacher had turned back to the board, explaining some unimportant school event, Finn tore out a piece of paper in his book and scribbled something, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He passes the note to me.

**Sorry about you getting into trouble man, I was the one talking, he's really unfair.**

_It's okay Finn, he is like that cause he is a client of my Father's company and he probably told my Father that he teaches me. My Father must have told him to be extra hard on me to get rid of my attitude or something._

**That's terrible dude.**

I see the sympathy in Finn's eyes and I change the subject quickly.

_Yeah, I'm used to it though, so it's okay. Tell me what you were saying just now about basketball_

Finn perks up when he reads the note.

**Oh okay, so basically do you want to come over to the movie night on Sat and afterwards, we can play two V two at the courts. Do you have a partner in mind? Cuz they best be good, me and Jake are pretty math.**

_You sure it won't be intruding? Bonnie didn't even invite me_

I sink in my seat when I realise that Bonnie hadn't thought to invite me

**No dude, we only came up with the idea this morning but you came late so Bonnie told me to tell you now. We're all your friends-of course we would invite you.**

I feel warm inside at Finn's remark. Friends. Well that was new. I grinned, quickly writing down a reply, making it seem like I was copying down whatever Mr Bollocks was saying.

_Ooh okay then. I do have a partner in mind, my bro Marshall, and YOU and JAKE should better watch out because believe me, me and him are pretty rad_

**Whatever you say Marcy :) Bring him along then, the gang will meet up at the courts at 5 then after that head to Bonnie's house. We can eat pizza and stuff. Marshall can come too if you want.**

_Sounds brilliant! Nah my I don't think he would like to stay for the movie. It may awkward since he doesn't know you guys. Me and him are going to trash your American arses._

I laughed internally, Marshall would not be awkward, he would probably get along great with my new… friends_. _Wow it feels weird referring to so many people as friends, even in my bloody head. Come to think of it, Marshall would probably get along _too_ well with them. Hmm, next time I'll let him hang out with us.

**Nuh uh Marceline, Jake and I are going to kick you guys in the boing-loings with our algebraic basketball talent. **

I read his reply, deciding to mess with him before his confidence gets out of hand. I smile creepily, deciding to add on to Bonnies vampire comment. Cracking my knuckles I glare at him playfully, "We'll see if you two heroes can show up vampire royalty." I hiss at him for good measure, making him laugh nervously.

The bell rings and Finn retorts, grinning, "the bell has rescued meee! See ya later Vampire Queen."

He sprints off to wherever his next class is. I meet Bonnie outside, and she grabs my arm, I look at her quizzically.

"Marceline thanks, for holding in whatever you were going to say." The contact between us burns, in a good way, even through my sleeves.

"Yeah whatever princess. Why do you care anyway?" I said, with a little spite lacing the words, did she only care because it would ruin her reputation, as she is my buddy?

Bonnie's face went blank in confusion, "Because I care about you, dummy. I didn't want to see you get into trouble just because a teacher was being an ass and you lost your temper."

"Oh," My face flushes, and I look up at her, pleased, "Well thanks." I look at the floor, embarrassed that I misjudged her.

"Is a side affect of vampire-ism constant loss of brain cells?" Bonnie looks at me in mock curiosity.

I cackle loudly, and push her lightly.

"Verrrry funny, princess."

"So, did Finn tell you about Saturday?" We start walking to our next class.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll come."

"Good. It'll be fun," She smiled brightly, "do you have basketball today?"

"Yeah, I do. It sucks though because Marshall can't pick me up and I didn't bring my motorcycle this morning." I sighed, picking at the skin around my fingernails.

"Hey wait, I have swim training today so do you want me to give you a ride back?"

I looked up at her hopefully, "really? I live really out of the way you know."

She studied me with her ocean-blue eyes, smiling her toothpaste commercial smile, "It's fine Marcy, really. What are friends for right?" I smile unusually widely at her at her remark.

"Wait-what_ are_ friends?" I ask her, imitating confusion. She laughed and pinched my arm.

"So I'll meet you outside the main entrance of the sports hall at 5:10pm? It takes me ten to change."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect, princess." I say, giving her the traditional Abadeer smirk, pulling back my lips in a cheshire cat grin and raising a single perfect eyebrow. Bonnie blushed and shooed me into the classroom quickly.

* * *

**Hello Everyone,**

**Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to favourite, follow and most of all review. I love having feedback on the story, and having extra opinions on what you think the characters should do and where the story should go. **

**Special thanks to the Guest WTS for reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Marceline sighed, stretching her worn muscles as she grabbed a crimson sports towel out of her duffel bag. Training had been fucking hard today, she thought as she soaked up her sweat. After an exhausting circuit, that can consisted of planks, medicine balls, pull-ups and more, the coach had made them play intense three V three games, the losing team doing a forfeit of twenty push ups and squats. She was on the losing side more than she'd like to admit-it seemed like the tough coach had put her with the worst people in the team so that she could push herself or something? Whatever her intentions, it's starting to tick me off, Marceline thought. It was a good training session though, She admitted reluctantly. Marceline could already see her stomach becoming more toned and her biceps looking slightly swollen, from all the training over the past few weeks, although her brother swore blind that she was a liar and that wasn't possible. She perked up from her musings, when she realised that she was taking a lift from Bonnie home. Marceline skipped in excitement, before realising what she was doing and quickly shoving her hands in her basketball shorts and pressing her mouth into a hard line. While waiting for Bonnie, she took out her phone and typed a short message to Marshall saying that she'd be home a little late. What she wore for basketball training was slightly on the revealing side, with a black tank top (that had ABADEER printed on in red lettering) and small, grey basketball shorts. She also was wearing a blue headband to keep her long hair out her eyes. I probably should have brought a jacket or something, Marceline grumbled to herself.

"Looking good Abadeer." Marceline whipped her head up to see an insolent boy smirking at her. It was Monty, or Magic Man, as his fellow jock friends on the football team had dubbed him. As he was so "smooth with the ladies". It disgusted her, how could people date such an ugly git. Literally, all he wears is canary yellow. He probably thought in his head that it made him stand out, but it just made him seem like a ripe banana in Marceline's opinion. She had heard stories about him from Gumball at lunch, as he was the one that had to sort out Monty, being the captain and quarterback of the football team. He hated Monty's guts more than anything and that was saying something as the Gumball hardly spoke badly about anyone.

Marceline glared at him fiercely, "Fuck off, you ugly git. You wish you had a chance with me." That wiped the self-absorbed grin off his face, Monty walked off tail between his legs.

"That's right you better run." Marceline said loudly. She couldn't stand guys like him who thought that all girls were desperate to throw themselves at them-they reminded her too much of the pigface Ash.

Marceline switched on her phone after glaring at Monty's back for good measure, her eyebrows raised in surprise when she noticed the time, where was Bonnie? It was already 5:30 and Bonnie was never late. Ever.

**Earlier**

**Bonnibel POV**

"Alright, great job everyone-I know we did a couple of hard sets today, but it will totally be worth it when we kick those dillweeds, the Swimming Performance Club team's butt!" I raised my fist in the air and everyone came over to me, whooping with glee.

"Ya know, they call themselves the sharks, like, what a mainstream, name." Melissa, LSP's on/off best friend stated, she wasn't the best on the team (she was far more interested in keeping her nails perfect than training hard) but hey, at least she had enthusiasm.

"Right everyone, cheer time." I beckoned everyone over, giggling at Melissa's comment. Everyone shouted with all they had.

"WHEN WE SWIM FREE, IT'S A CUP OF TEA!  
WHEN WE SWIM BACK, WE LEAD THE PACK!

WHEN WE SWIM BREAST, WE BEAT THE REST!

WHEN WE SWIM FLY, WE WAVE BYE-BYE!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A-T-H ORCAS!"

"That's great guys, now go get showered and get plenty of rest for the swim meet. I'm looking for some personal best times, you can do it."

The team grin back at me, "Yes, Captain."

As they file out into the changing rooms, chatting chaotically as usual, I felt overcome with pride that my team had worked so hard for the upcoming swim meet with the SPC's Sharks, they were really a great team, I didn't mind all the extra work in addition to my council and schoolwork duties if it helped them. Absorbed in my thoughts as usual I didn't notice that someone had sneaked up behind me.

"Bonnibel, your handling of the team is just staggering, but that isn't the only staggering thing about you is it?" He stepped out of the shadows, raising his eyebrows suggestively and scanning my body like a piece of meat.

I felt a jolt of fear run though my body as I recognised the red-skinned, stumpy man.

"Ricardio."

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**Two creepy guys hitting on the main characters in this chapter ;)**

**Remember to follow, favourite and review! Was Bonnie's POV alright? I'm not sure I got the hang of her yet.**

**Special thanks to Malinka, Guest and Fex for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"What do you want Ricardio?" Bonnie spat, realising with unease that she was cornered. Ricardio put one hand against the wall, leaning in to her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, so cold." He shook his head with amusement. Her nose wrinkled as his putrid breath reached her face, suffocating her.

"I want you Bonnibel. Don't tell me you don't miss me."

A chill ran down her spine, but she resolved to not let him realise how much he was scaring her.

"Miss what Ricardio? All I remember is you constantly asking me out after you transferred to this school, me politely declining and since then you have been stalking me. How did you even get in here?" Bonnie mentally murdered herself for thinking this guy was harmless, and therefore not mentioning his creepy vibe to anyone. She had thought that he would get over her in a few weeks, but evidently not.

"I have connections," He replied, not dazed by her outburst. "I'll ask you one more time, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Sorry but no. I said no the first time and I'm sticking with that answer." Bonnibel replied.

"Fine then. I asked nicely and now I will just take what's rightfully mine."

Bonnie's eyes widened with horror, as he pressed his lips forcefully against hers. She struggled violently but Ricardio had her pressed up against the wall and he held her tightly with one arm. Their teeth clashed painfully but this didn't deter Ricardio as he tried to stuff his tongue into her mouth. Bonnibel screamed into his mouth, until her throat throbbed in pain. Bonnie sobbed as she remembered the swim team were all in the changing rooms now, and nothing could be heard from inside the heavy doors. In her despair, she felt someone vigorously pull Ricardio's heavy weight off her body.

"What the actual _fuck_, is wrong with you." Bonnie heard Marceline snarl at Ricardio. The heaviness lifted from her heart when she heard that voice. Bonnie sank to the floor, curling up and closing her eyes, everything was blurry. Bonnie heard a painful crack of bones, a roar of insults and whimpers of pain.  
She half-heard Marceline's outraged screams, "How dare you jump on someone more vulnerable than you? Isn't much fun when someone is attacking you is it?"

After a few minutes she felt a strong, warm arm weave around her shoulder, it was Marceline.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, her steely grey eyes filled with worry.

"No-o, How? Why?" Bonnibel stuttered, unable to form speech from the shock of Ricardio attacking her mere minutes ago.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need to talk. I checked the time and I figured something must have been up because you are never late. And then I saw that scum forcing himself on you-" A tense Marceline was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Don't Marcy, please. How did you ma-anage to overpower him?" She said in a small voice.

"Sorry Bon. Well, these skinny arms, hold quite a bit of power behind them. I got into a few fights back in Britian, so I know how to hold my own in a fight." Marceline carried Bonnie up to her feet, "you okay to walk?" Bonnibel nodded but recoiled when she noticed Marceline's left fist coated with blood. She took her fist and cradled it, wondering if it was Marceline's blood or…

"He had to pay." She answered quietly, replying to Bonnie's unasked question.

"Where is he?" Bonnie questioned, not seeing him anywhere.

"I took care of it, Princess," Marceline looked into Bonnie's sea-eyes deeply, "let's just say he won't be bothering you again. Not on my watch."

For once, in the sombre mood, ignoring the nickname, Bonnie replied, "He asked me out late last year, and I said no, like I do to every guy because I don't have time for men when I have so many responsibilities," Marceline listened carefully, "he started to follow me around after that, asking me on a date whenever he had the opportunity. I thought it was fine, I thought that he would move on.], and if he didn't I thought I would be able to protect myself. I was so overconfident in myself… look where that led me. He must have been waiting for the perfect opportunity." Bonnie finished, tears falling from her face.

"Oh, Bonnie." Marceline sighed, sorrowfully. "This isn't your fault. How were you to know he was a total jack-arse lunatic?" She hugged her friend tightly, never seen her so distraught before, "do you want to leave this place?" Bonnie nodded in conformation.

"Well let's get you changed then, you won't last a minute outside in your swimsuit and jacket."

"Thank you Marceline." Bonnie touched Marceline's check softly.

Marceline looked at her quizzically, "for what?"

"For saving me, you're like my guardian angel." Bonnibel smiled warmly, her heart filled with gratitude, Marceline grinned back, pleased but not convinced.

"Me, an angel? Hardly."

"Fine then, you can be my guardian demon." Bonnie giggled as Marceline lit up in excitement.

"That sounds about right."

"Either way, thanks to you, my suffering was cut short. Who knows what that maniac would have tried if you had not caught him." Bonnie managed with a cracked voice.

Marceline looked away, blushing, "It was nothing, really-"

Bonnie caught her gaze sternly, "It was something. It was courageous and brave."

Bonnibel pressed her lips to Marceline's forehead gently, "thank you."

* * *

**Hey again everyone!**

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing, following and favouriting!**

**Special thanks for reviewing to GIROO, FlopsMCgee, dakingofnerds and Febby, you guys give me inspiration to keep writing haha. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I threw myself on my double bed, closing my eyes, sighing. I couldn't believe that as soon as I had left Bonnie alone, something like this had happened. I know it's irrational but I feel like as soon as I leave her alone, she will be in danger again. Recounting the incident that had happened earlier, my hands ball into fists, I had never felt that angry and disgusted at someone before. I honestly thought that I was going to kill him or something. If it weren't for Bonnie needing comfort, I probably would have. What would have happened if I had left her for another second? Thinking of Bonnie, I feel a lace of selfish sadness sweep through my heart. What had she said? That she doesn't have time for a relationship due to all her responsibilities. And the kiss, _fuck_, the kiss, the electric spark was real. Argh there goes my stupid head again! I don't _like_ her like that, for god sake. Well anyway, I had got her number, incase we needed to talk about friend stuff and friend stuff only. I don't care that she doesn't have time for a relationship. I think. I hope… Jeez, that sounded weak, even in my bloody head.

Putting my problems aside-Marshall had been acting really off today. He had been really spaced out, like he was thinking about something else. He had even forgotten to insult me when greeting me and when I reminded him he called me a "bumhole". How weak of an insult is that? Come to think of it, he even forgot to badger me about my new "love interest" or about asking my friends over. My brother protects and looks after me all the time, no matter how much I complain and deny it, so I'm going find out what is wrong with him and sort it out.

I walk to Marshall's room, hoping to confront him but opening the door a crack, I find that he's on the phone, the other person on the line hadn't picked the phone up yet. I was about to walk away but I saw crease lines on Marshall's forehead and his palms had a sweaty sheen to them. I immediately perked up with worry. What had got Marshall so worried? Did this phone call have something to do with why he was acting strange? I stopped my racing thoughts when Marshall started talking.

"Hey Fionna." Marshall rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously when someone on the other side of the line said something.

"Yeah, sorry for disturbing you-I'll make it quick." I pressed my ear firmly into the crack so I could hear Marshall's next words.

"Err, after we work on the project after the lecture on Thursday do you… want to g-go for coffee and doughnuts mayb-be?" Marshall said weakly, clenching and unclenching his fingers.

"Yeah, you would want to go?" Marshall looked so relieved I thought he would cry.

He laughed nervously again before replying "See you later Fionna."

Oh my Glob. My brother was acting like a nervous, moody wreck the whole day over a GIRL? I wanted to burst out laughing at the thought. My so called cool, suave brother who struts around so arrogantly, knowing well that left and right girls are staring, was stuttering over the phone asking someone on a date? Woah. This is so rich, I can't wait to stuff it in his face! Before giving him advice on being a gentleman. I'm not that mean.

Cackling, I tip-toed back into my bedroom and grabbed my phone. I tied up my black mane of hair in a ponytail before texting Bonnie.

_Hey princess, you'll never believe this._

A reply came almost a few seconds later

_Marceline if you don't stop calling me that unbelievably stupid nickname I will murder you. Why do you call me that anyway? And what happened?_

I laughed at Bonnie's response

_don't your knickers in a twist Bonnie. you're the princess of the school, everyone practically worships you, thats why haha. my bro, whom acts like he is every girl's dream come true, was freaking out over some girl._

_I can imagine you teasing him already, how did you find out?_

_well he was acting weird all day so I spyed on him while he was on a call with her, not purposely though_

_Goodness Marceline, do you have no sense of privacy, although you are a good sister I'll admit. If something was up with MY brother, I'd take a few days to notice_

I flush at Bonnie's compliment

_thanks Bon, want to go for smoothies tomorrow ? _

_Have you finished the Math revision paper yet? _

_yes._

I actually haven't but I know if I say I've not done it then she will make me do it rather than go out.

_Who are you and what have you done with Marceline?_

I snigger, apparently princess knows me better than that.

_fine I haven't. but it won't make a difference anyway, I'll still fail the bloody exam_

_Marceline you're smarter than you think, I know that for a fact. How about I come over tomorrow to help you on some theories you don't get? _

_oh goodie Bon-Bon :/ see you at school princess_

_Did you just manage to sneak two ridiculous nicknames into a nine word text… I cannot believe you. Yep, I'll see you _

I burst out laughing, I can hear Bonnie's exasperation over the phone.

_Gnite princess ;)_

_If I didn't know you better I'd think you were coming on to me with the last text. Goodnight, Marceline the Vampire Queen :)_

I laugh aloud at the irony of the text she sent, I lay there on my bed, grinning like an absolute idiot at my phone screen and not caring in the slightest.

\- the next day, after school -

"Sooo Bonnie, you alright with motorcycles?"

Bonnie whipped her head to me, scandalised, "Marceline do you know how dangerous they are?"

"You know I only have my trusty motorcycle and no car, how did you think we were getting to my place to _study_?" I smirk, patting my bike, my grey eyes trained to her.

"OK, fine, you've never had an accident right?" Bonnie frets, pulling at the sleeves of her pink jumper.

"Don't you trust me?" I ask playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," She blushes.

I throw a leg over my motorcycle, revving her up, "Then get on, Schwabl won't bite."

"You named your motorcycle Schwabl?" Bonnie, ever the cynic says.

"Yeah, it's a cool name. If I ever got a dog that's what I would name her."

"Alright." Bonnie raised her arms in defeat, tentatively getting on the bike.

"You _do_ have a helmet for me right?" she panics, and I stifle a laugh at her worrying.

"Yes princess, I knew you would be high-maintenance so I brought one. It's in the top-box."

Rolling her eyes, she reached for the helmet.

"It's pink, with rainbows?" She looks at me strangely. Damn Bonnie always with the questions.

"I never wear a helmet, so before coming to school I popped in the store and got one, so you wouldn't make a fuss." I admit, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Aw Marcie that's sweet," she laughed, "you're so adorable, but you really should wear a helmet. Firstly it's not at all safe. The number of fatalities per vehicle mile travelled is 37 times higher than cars."

"I'm not adorable." I reply in a gruff voice, choosing not to reply to her factual-talk.

"You so are."

"Call me that again Bonnie." I challenge her light-heartedly, zipping up my leather jacket.

"Adorable."

Grinning, I start the motorcycle and ride out of the school carpark at top-speed startling Bonnie whom had barley got her helmet on.

"MARCELINE." She shouts, the wind gushing in our ears, "that was so dangerous, you idiot!"

Despite her words she tightens her grip on my sides, her head nestled into my back, while I pretended to myself that I wasn't enjoying it immensely.

* * *

**Ellooo Everyone, **

**Thank you to Myfynwy, and FlopsMcGee for reviewing again. Can I pleaaaase get another five reviews before the next chapter? **


End file.
